


A (bad) dream coming true

by Opal_Spirit



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot, bill trying to be nice for once, but he doesn't understand the human mind, but not really, dream - Freeform, how to tag, i don't know how to summarize, i mean who could, i think, kiss, lol, really - Freeform, slight AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 08:29:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10760499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opal_Spirit/pseuds/Opal_Spirit
Summary: Dipper has a weird dream. And when he wakes up, it ends up as more than a dream, courtesy of Bill. But what the demon doesn't know is that dreams he doesn't make aren't necessarily meant to (entirely) come true.(Changed the summary because I didn't like the first -still don't like this one but whatevs)





	A (bad) dream coming true

▲

_Thunder grumbled in a dark orange sky, black trees were sparsely positioned all around Dipper. The atmosphere was dark and sent shivers down his spine._

_A blinding lightning struck the tree right before him, making it fall towards the boy. Starting, Dipper whirled around, running away from the falling tree and narrowly avoiding it._

_More lightning struck even more trees, which were getting more numerous with each step he took. Fear coursed through his body, making his feet go faster._

_Dipper reached some sort of clearing. The trees were a bit more sparse, yet still ink black. Footsteps echoed and he turned his head to see someone running towards him. Upon closer inspection, it turned out the someone was in fact..._

_"Bill?" he asked, but the demon only grabbed his hand and kept running, tugging him along and managing to avoid another falling tree Dipper had missed._

_Bill avoiding the crazy was a bit weird, but the boy didn't really mind as he could feel the demon's warmth in his hand._

_They kept running for a little while, until a huge lightning struck an even huger tree, and both boys stopped to stare at it in shock as it slowly descended towards them._

_The demon seemed to snap out of whatever trance they were in, whirling around and picking Dipper up. He started ascending another tree right behind them, pulling the human with him._

_They were ascending fast, but almost not fast enough. Bill snapped his fingers, and his clothes suddenly disappeared._

_"What are you doing!?" Dipper screeched, almost too shameful to actually look at Bill's naked body yet he held on to the other with a death grip._

_"It's to go faster" was all the demon answered, and against all odds, they actually went faster and managed to avoid the tree._

_▲▼_

_Bill and Dipper were seated on the couch in a simple-looking living room, calmly talking with Mabel and Pacifica. Bill was seating on the armrest next to Dipper, an arm casually wrapped around the younger's waist. He had recovered his clothes, too._

_They had managed to find shelter in this house, and they even found Mabel and Pacifica there._

_Dipper watched with a smile as his sister talked with the blonde, contentedly leaning against the demon who was now his boyfriend. The storm had calmed down, and everything was fine and well._

_Bill leaned to leave a kiss on the top of Dipper's head before standing up, the human following suit without protest. Hand in hand, they walked away from the girls and in the corridor, where they stopped to wrap arms around each other and lean in for a kiss._

_▼_

Dipper blinked his eyes open and rolled around, facing towards Mabel's empty bed. The house seemed eerily calm, making him frown.

He yawned, sitting up and rubbing his eyes before standing. There was no Mabel jumping on him nor Bill scaring him to death (yet), and Dipper actually felt his anxiety rise. What if they went out without telling him? What if something happened and he didn't wake up in time?

Shaking his head to get rid of the thoughts, he grabbed his pants and shirt from the day before and slipped them on. He then made his way out of the room and checked both sides before going downstairs. The house still seemed empty of all life, which only made him more worried. Not even Waddles had come to him yet!

Once downstairs, he finally took a look through the window and faltered. The sky was of a dark orange. Just like in his dream.

Dipper started to panic. "Mabel!? Grunkle Stan?" he called out, but he got no answer.

A flash of blue caught his attention and he turned to see Bill smiling widely at him.

"Hey, Pine Tree!" he greeted, and the boy only ran to him.

"Bill!" he pointed to the window, his gaze wild. "What's happening there!? Why is the sky orange?"

The demon's grin faltered a bit at Dipper's expression, but he puffed out his chest in pride. "This, Pine Tree, is me making your dream come true!" He snapped his fingers, and both teleported from the shack into the forest.

The human stared at the other, too stunned to notice that the trees were black. "... What?"

"I saw your dream," he admitted, and his smile turned a tad apologetic at Dipper's glare, "and I figured it was your subconscious telling you what you really wanted, so-"

Before he could finish, a lightning struck a tree beside them. Dipper jumped, turning to look at the falling trunk. "You can't be serious!" he cried out.

The tree was getting closer, yet the boy stood frozen. Bill grew worried for his Pine Tree's safety and grabbed him to pull him out of the tree's way.

"Come on, Pine Tree!" the demon ranted as they ran to avoid more trees, "I'm granting your wish, be a bit more grateful!"

"It's not a wish!" Dipper stumbled after Bill, fear and adrenaline coursing through his veins. "It was an irrational dream, nothing more!"

The demon skidded to a stop, avoiding another tree by a hair's breath, and turned his head towards the human, frowning. "What do you mean, an irrational dream?" Dreams were the ways people's minds told them what they wanted, so why was he saying it was 'irrational'?

Dipper barely managed not to run into Bill. "Dreams don't depict our _real_ wishes, Bill! They have meanings, you can try to understand what they signify, but it's not to be taken literally!"

" _Really_?" Guilt seemed to write itself on the demon's face for a moment. He sighed and shook his head when the boy pursed his lips in annoyance. "Human minds are so non-understandable"

The human yelped when a blinding lightning struck an enormous tree. Bill only looked at it in frustration before snapping his fingers, pulling Dipper close to him.

In an instant, both boys disappeared along with the dark atmosphere and falling trees, leaving only a peaceful forest.

Dipper and Bill reappeared in the Mystery Shack's kitchen where they had been before, the human still clinging to the other in fear.

"Calm down, Pine Tree" the demon sighed, "it's over."

Dipper pulled back, glaring at Bill and suddenly swinging a hand at him. "Are you insane!!" he cried.

"Sure I am, but you know that!"

Ignoring the answer, the human kept swatting at Bill, angry and scared tears threatening to spill from his eyes. "We could have been killed!"

"But we're fine, Pine Tree," he said soothingly, wrapping his arms around the younger and pulling him close, "I made sure of it. Calm down."

Dipper eventually heard what was said above his pounding heart and blinked. He _made sure_ they would be fine? Frowning, he pulled back and looked up questioningly at the demon. "What do you mean?"

Bill looked down, eyebrows raised. "I would never let you get hurt" he said slowly, as if making sure the words would sink in the other's mind. He kept staring at the human, gaze intense with an emotion Dipper didn't recognize.

He stared back, mind stirring and whirling to try and get a grip on what Bill meant. _So he's protecting me, is what he's saying._ "But why?" he couldn't help but ask.

"Didn't I already told you? I like you, kid." Lips stretching into a smile, the demon leaned down, his nose almost touching the other's. "And from what I saw in your dream, you like me too~"

Dipper's cheeks reddened and he leaned back, averting his gaze. It was true, he _did_ like Bill, far more than he should, but he couldn't really help it, after all. He bit his lip, still not meeting the demon's eyes.

It has been a few months now that the human acknowledged his feelings for Bill. He had tried to tune them down as soon as he recognized them for what they were, but they were as stubborn as the one he got them for.

He didn't know how it started. They met when Dipper and Mabel were 12; Bill had tried and failed to take over Gravity Falls, then stuck around the Shack and, consequently, around the twins.

For the first year, Dipper had despised the demon with all of his heart -after all, he did hurt his family. But Mabel forgave him far too soon for the male twin's liking, and he had been forced to hang out with him.

The beginning of their relationship was quite rocky, what with Dipper giving the cold shoulder to the demon, and the latter purposefully jabbing at the former's insecurities to spite him.

But with time, their bickering leaned on the joking side and they actually started to accept each other.

It must have been around those times, he mused as he flexed his fingers, noticing that they were still loosely wrapped around Bill's arms. He blushed, retreating his hands and licking his lips.

"You're too cute, Pine Tree" the demon muttered, probably not meaning for Dipper to hear it.

But he did, and looked up at the other with wide eyes. "Wha--"

Whatever he wanted to say was cut off when a pair of lips met his, one of Bill's hand flying to his neck and pulling him closer.

It took him a full ten seconds for his brain to catch up on what was happening, and when it did, it was already over. Dipper blinked, in a daze, as Bill straightened, a light hum leaving his smiling lips.

Brown eyes focused on the blond as a smile slowly etched itself on the human's face. "Y-you..." he stammered, but was unable to say more. What did he even want to say? _Did you just kiss me? Do you mean that?_

The demon smirked, clearly pleased with himself. "I did. I do."

Dipper gasped silently, gaze flickering between Bill's eyes and his mouth, not even acknowledging that the demon just read his mind. He took a deep breath, and let out a low "Fuck it" before lunging and pressing his mouth against the other's.

Arms wrapped around Bill's neck as they pressed close to each other. The demon smiled in the kiss, letting his tongue slide over the human's lips.

"Holy craft--!" A squeal made them separate, Dipper with tomato-red cheeks and Bill with an annoyed expression which disappeared upon seeing who disturbed them. Mabel was jumping on place, a big smile on her face. "Nooooooo, don't stop!" She was pulling out her camera.

"Mabel, no!" Dipper yelped, hiding his face in his hands.

The demon chuckled, wrapping an arm around the male twin and pulling him close while Mabel whined.

"C'mon, Dipdop! Just one?" The female twin pleaded, and Dipper shook his head. He wouldn't look at her, for he knew she would be sporting her puppy eyes.

Bill's hand squeezed his hip. "You wouldn't want to disappoint your sister, Pine Tree~"

The human turned his head to glare at his smirking boyfriend -because that's what he was -his boyfriend, that is. Said boyfriend winked at him, his smirk widening.

Dipper groaned and let his hands fall to his side. "Just one, is all!"

Mabel squealed as the demon picked him up bridal style and pulled him into a kiss. He answered a bit shyly, still uneasy with Mabel taking a picture of it.

At least, in his dreams, he hadn't had to deal with that.

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> The worst part of this is that I actually had this dream myself. I didn't dream of Dipper and Bill though, it was me and my crush. But anyway.  
> Hope you enjoyed, even a bit^^  
> Don't hesitate to leave a comment or kudo, I love them *-* ♥


End file.
